


Bo Knows: Prostate Play

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Educational, Please Bokuto-san zine, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasms, article, how tf do I tag this?, um, written by Bo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: An article written by Bokuto himself all about one of his favorite things: prostate orgasms!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Bo Knows: Prostate Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Please Bokuto-san zine. I was assigned to write an article and decided to do one as though Bokuto himself had written it ^@v@^
> 
> Also _please pay attention this is very educational and I put a ton of research into it_.
> 
> Leftover sales still happening as of the posting of this until November 24th, 2019. Click [here](https://pleasebokutosan.bigcartel.com/) to check out the goods ;)

_ **BO KNOWS…** _

_ Prostate Play _

By Koutarou Bokuto 

  
  


Hey, hey, hey! Today we're gonna talk about one of my favorite bedroom activities: prostate play! It's fantastic to both give or receive 'cause the orgasms are _ amazing _!

First off, lemme start this by pointing out what should be obvious: this act is _ not _ just for gay guys. Anyone with a prostate--which is anyone not born with a uterus--can enjoy it. In fact, regular prostate stimulation has health benefits! It flushes out your prostate, increases blood flow to your pelvic floor, and strengthens pelvic muscles, all of which decreases impotence and helps lower your chance of prostate cancer.

Pretty cool, huh?

This act can be performed with a partner--after getting consent, of course--or solo, although it's a little more difficult by yourself. It's easy to get distracted finding a rhythm with your fingers rather than letting go and losing yourself in the sensations, so I personally recommend using a toy, especially a hands-free one--which I'll cover later on in this piece--but it's really up to you to figure out what works best. Fantasies definitely help get you in the right mindset, but try to refrain from the distractions of porn.

That being said, let's get started, my p-spot having homies!

**Why Prostate Play?**

Aside from the health benes listed above, the obvious plus of prostate stim is the orgasm part. Prostate orgasms last longer and can be more intense, leaving you or your partner a shaking, quivering, blissed out mess. Some say it feels like the beginning of a penile orgasm when you first reach that plateau, only it's full-bodied and longer, with a longer afterglow. You can also make it last as much as you want. And since prostate-only orgasms tend to be dry--meaning no ejaculation--there's no refractory period and you can immediately work up to another one, allowing you to come multiple times and even go all night!

So how do you make this happen? Just follow my tips!

**1) Relaaaaxxx...**

Step one is all about setting the _ mood _. Everyone knows--or at least I hope they do--that relaxation is best for any sort of penetration. It makes things easier, there's less discomfort, and you can get off with no difficulties. So do whatever it is to get yourself nice and aroused: light some candles, put on the sexy-times playlist, play with yourself or your partner in the shower. Just make sure the one who'll be experiencing the prostate stim is nice and stretched out, in a comfy position for easy access, and you use lube. Lots and lots of lube.

**2) X Marks the P-Spot.**

The prostate is a walnut-sized bundle roughly two and a half centimeters wide, located about seven and a half to ten centimeters inside the rectum, toward the front wall--meaning your belly button side. It's firm with a little give and when aroused, can feel ridged like a ripe plum, with a different texture than the rest of the canal. If the one being penetrated feels a little jolt upon touching it, you've hit the sweet spot!

**3) Toys? Fingers? Both?**

Really there's no wrong way to do this and it's all about what gets you or your partner off. Toys can definitely help--and also prevent wrist cramps--and can be used by anyone, whether solo or partnered, your first time or your hundredth.

The key is to find one specifically for prostate stimulation. A regular dildo can work, but isn't necessary since they tend to be longer and your prostate isn't that far inside. Anal plugs can work when aimed at the right spot, which you'll be able to tell when you've hit the mark.

Some prostate stim toys can vibrate, which allows you the best hands-free experience and allows you to better get lost and enjoy. Some are designed to stimulate the prostate both internally _ and _ externally, increasing the pleasure. It's all up to you to find what you like. If you're unsure what you'd enjoy, some companies offer variety kits for prostate play featuring plugs, beaded prostate probes, and vibrating eggs so you can test it all out and see.

**4) Notion 'Bout the Motion of the Ocean**

There's many different ways to stimulate a prostate and get off, whether by fingers or toys.

-Circular motions, switching up the width and speed of the rings as you go.

-Tapping, using one or two fingers like you would hit a piano key.

-Stroking, going up and down or side to side.

-Steady pressure, holding whatever is doing the stimulating against the prostate and pulsing it without removing the pressure entirely--works great with vibrating toys.

-Holding, where the stimulator is kept still and the penetrated has to wiggle their hips or move their body to chase the pleasure.

All of these work great, but the key is to choose one and use it until completion, since the prostate prefers a repetitive motion, with little variation--meaning changing speeds or the size of your strokes is okay, but don't go from circles to up and down during the same wind-up. If the one being stimulated feels the need to pee, ease off the pressure--unless that's a kink you're into, in which case, enjoy.

**5) What, What in My Butt?**

If penetration isn't your thing but you still wanna experience a prostate orgasm for yourself, you totally can! When aroused, the prostate is accessible through the perineum--that area between your balls and your butt. Press up until you feel a firm bulge and massage that way, or use a vibrating toy there. It tends to be more difficult to reach orgasm that way since it's more indirect and can be a little harder on your body so don't get discouraged if it takes a while or hurts. Just don't push yourself too far and do any damage or ruin the experience for yourself.

**6) The Happy Ending**

For some folks, especially those trying p-spot play for the first time, it can take a little while before you can come. It also may not be possible to come with just prostate stim; you may also need penile stimulation as well. It all depends on your body and if it doesn't ever happen for you, it's totally cool. Doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. You can always try again another time or just decide it's not your thing. Remember, everyone is different and unique and what works for some doesn't always work for all. It's why we're blessed with so many kinks and sex positions!

**7) That Personal Touch**

Like I said in my intro, prostate play is one of my personal fave bedroom activities--and if you’ve been following my series of articles, then you know I’ve done a _ lot _ . But for me, nothing beats this when it comes to...well, _ coming _. If I’ve had a bad or stressful day, I like to unwind by putting my fave vibe in and getting lost in a few p-spot orgasms then a fantastic jerk-off. Totally wipes away all the crap that’d been dragging me down that day. It’s also great to do when I’m just flat out horny and wanna get off in a really amazing way.

My current boyfriend is a huge fan of it, too--I know, I know, I’m a super lucky guy! When getting ready for this article, he helped me out by letting me play with it for literally hours. We’re talking toys, fingers, the whole thing. By the end he was a totally strung out, quivering, crying mess, covered in come--seriously, there was so much when I ended him with a handy J, it must’ve broken a world record or something--but a completely and utterly satisfied and smiley mess. And lemme tell ya, nothing makes you feel any more godlike than watching your partner come apart over and over and over again by your own hand.

**Final Thoughts**

Prostate orgasms aren't for everyone. Don't feel bad if you're not into it or get mad at your partner if they're not into it either. Some may ejaculate when playing with their prostate, while others may come dry, and some may need--or even want--to have a jerk-off session when they're done, resulting in a massive orgasm in both intensity and volume--seriously, it will be a mess, lay down towels first.

As always, find what's right for you or your partner, make sure all involved consent, and use lube. Other than that, have a hooting good time!

  
  
  



End file.
